Royal Manticoran Navy
Die Royal Manticoran Navy (RMN) ist die Raumflotte des Sternenkönigreichs von Manticore bzw. seit 1921 PD des Sternenimperium von Manticore, sie gilt als eine der besten und kampferfahrensten Militärorganisationen der von Menschen besiedelten Galaxis. Schiffe der RMN tragen meist das Prefix HMS (His/Her Majesty's Ship) vor dem Namen. Q-Schiffe tragen das Prefix HMAMC (His/Her Majesty's Armed Merchant Cruiser). LAC´s führen das Prefix HMLAC (His/Her Majesty's Light Attack Craft), Raumstationen das Prefix HMSS (His/Her Majesty's Space Station). Aufgabe der RMN ist, gemäß "Naval Security and the Star Kingdom's Fundamental Interests," Office of the First Space Lord, 01-15-249 AL: 1. Die Verteidigung und Sicherung des Sternenkönigreichs von Manticore, seiner Planeten, seiner Bevölkerung und seiner industriellen Infrastruktur. 2. Die Verteidigung und Sicherung des Manticoranischen Wurmlochknotens sowie der aus ihm resultierenden industriellen und wirtschaftlichen Basis. 3. Die Verteidigung, Ausweitung und der Schutz des manticoranischen Handels und der Handelsmarine. 4. (in Verbindung mit 3.) Die Durchsetzung der Cherwell-Konvention und die Bekämpfung des interstellaren Gensklavenhandels. Im Jahr 1922 PD sind Punkt 1, 3 und 4 auf sämtliche Systeme des Sternenimperiums von Manticore ausgeweitet. Kommandostruktur Das Oberkommando der RMN obliegt der Admiralität der Royal Manticoran Navy. Sie erteilt den Sektor- und Flottenkommandanten Befehle, die diese wiederum in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich umsetzen. Vor Ort reicht die Befehlskette vom Sektorkommandanten über die Geschwaderchefs hinunter bis auf die einzelnen Schiffe, auf denen der Kommandierende Offizier die Kommandogewalt besitzt. Innerhalb einer Flotte dient ein Schiff als Flottenflaggschiff, dessen Kommandant ist als "Flagcaptain" allen anderen Kapitänen der Flotte weisungsbefugt. Auf Geschwader- und Divisionsebene gilt die gleiche Regelung. Organisation Die manticoranische Navy war die meiste Zeit ihres Bestehens in zwei Flottendistrikte gegliedert: Manticore (Manticore A) und Gryphon (Manticore B). Der Flottendistrikt Manticore war und ist traditionell der Stationierungs- und Operationsraum der 1. Flotte, die als Home Fleet bezeichnet wird. Die 1. Flotte ist für den Schutz des Heimatsystems zuständig, stellt den größten Teil der leichten Einheiten, wie Kreuzer und Zerstörer, für den Konvoidienst zum Schutz des Handels und stellt Reserven für andere Verbände. Der Flottendistrikt Gryphon ist der Operationsraum der 2. Flotte, diese stellte lange Zeit das offensive Potential der RMN da. Mit der Annektion des Basilisk Systems wurden Überlegungen angestellt, einen dritten Flottendistrikt zu schaffen, diese Pläne wurden jedoch nicht mehr realisiert, als der Krieg gegen die Volksrepublik Haven ausbrach. Stattdessen wurden vor und während des Krieges Flottenstationen geschaffen, auf denen unabhängige Flotten und Verbände stationiert wurden. Flotten werden in Kampfverbände unterteilt und diese werden aus Geschwadern gebildet. Ein Geschwader aus Großkampfschiffen hatte bis ca. 1915 PD 800 Schiffe und wurde in 4 Divisionen zu je 200 Schiffen unterteilt. Unter der Zwoten Janacek-Admiralität wurden die Geschwader der RMN jedoch auf 600 Schiffe reduziert und diese Reduktion wurde beibehalten. Geschwader aus kleineren Schiffen wie Leichten Kreuzern oder Zerstörern können bis zu 1200 Schiffe stark sein und bestehen aus mehr als 4 bzw. größeren Divisionen. Bei Zerstörern und Kreuzern erfüllt das Geschwader mehr eine Verwaltungs- als eine Taktikfunktion, da diese Schiffstypen im Frieden selten als ganze Geschwader eingesetzt werden. Zur Unterscheidung spricht man hier auch von "Flottillen", um den Sonderstatus zu markieren. Flottenstationen Heimatsystem: Manticore Flotten Distrikt - Basis der Home Fleet Gryphon Flotten Distrikt - Basis der Zwoten Flotte Stationen - Verwaltungsbasen für hier stationierte Einsatzverbände: Basilisk Station - errichtet 1901 PD Clairmont Station - errichtet um 1905 PD Elric Station Grendelsbane Station - errichtet um 1905 PD Hancock Station - errichtet 1904 PD Reevesport Station - errichtet um 1905 PD Silesia Station - errichtet 1921 PD Sidemore Station - errichtet 1911 PD Talbot Station - errichtet um 1905 PD Talbott Station - errichtet 1919 PD ... Manticore Wurmlochtermini-Verteidigungskommandos - Terminusverteidigung durch Orbitalforts und lokale Wachverbände: Basilisk Terminus Gregor Terminus Hennesey Terminus Matapan Terminus Trevors Stern Terminus (nach der Eroberung des Systems im Ersten Havenkrieg) Lynx Terminus Operationsverbände Flotten Home Fleet - Hauptverteidigungsstreitmacht des Manticore Systems und des Wurmlochknotens, Reservestreitmacht für temporäre Verstärkungen anderer Verbände Zwote Flotte - 1905 PD zeitweise aktivierte Flotte für die beabsichtige Eröffnungsschlacht des Ersten Havenkrieges im System von Jelzins Stern, die historische Basis der Zwoten Flotte ist laut Jayne's Intelligence Review der Planet Gryphon Dritte Flotte - Verteidigungsverband für das System von Trevors Stern, ursprünglich war die Dritte Flotte zur Verteidigung des - nie errichteten - Flottendistrikts im Basilisk Systems vorgesehen Vierte Flotte Fünfte Flotte Sechste Flotte - Hauptoffensivstreitmacht der Manticoranischen Allianz während des Vormarsches auf Trevors Stern während des Ersten Haven Krieges Siebte Flotte Achte Flotte - Hauptoffensivstreitmacht der Manticoranischen Allianz ab 1911 PD Neunte Flotte Zehnte Flotte - Hauptflotte im Talbott-Quadranten, Talbott Station Grand Fleet - Allianzflotte der Großen Allianz ... Unabhängige Einsatzverbände Einsatzverbände (Task Force) auf den verschiedenen RMN Stationen Einsatzgruppe Hancock Task Force Minette-01 Wachverband Elric Wachverband Seaford 9 Task Force Beowulf - CO Admiral Alice Truman, Verstärkung der Beowulf System Defense Force im Sigma Draconis System gegen die solarische Task Force 11.6 Wachverband Zanzibar Unabhängige Einsatzgruppen Task Force 1037 - Anti-Piraterie-Verband in der Silesianischen Konföderation Einsatzgruppe Adler Stärkenabschätzung Die numerische Stärke der RMN ist unbeständig - eine Folge der Kampfhandlungen gegen Haven. Vor 1850 PD bestand die RMN nur aus leichten bis mittelschweren Einheiten mit dem taktischen Schwerpunkt auf Schlachtkreuzern sowie einigen veralteten Schlachtschiffen und drei Superdreadnoughts. Ihre zahlenmäßige Stärke stieg durch das Flottenbauprogramm von 1850 bis 1914 PD stark und permanent an, um dann durch eine Reihe von Fehlentscheidungen wieder abzunehmen. 1919 PD folgte ein massiver Einbruch durch Unternehmen Donnerkeil, danach ein kontinuierlicher Anstieg bis zur Ersten Schlacht von Manticore, in der die RMN erneut schwere Verluste erlitt. Im Jahr 1922 PD verfügt die RMN allein über einen Schlachtwall von etwa 40.000 Podnoughts, hinzu kommt eine unbestimmte, aber ständig abnehmende Anzahl konventioneller Wallschiffe (< 10.000), mehrere Geschwader LAC-Träger und eine Vielzahl leichterer Einheiten. Aufgrund der mehr als 20 Jahre andauernden Kämpfe sind die Geschwader der RMN zudem zu einem Großteil "up-to-date" und es existieren kaum größere Mengen veralteter Schiffe. Aus technologischer Sicht ist die RMN zusammen mit der alliierten Grayson Space Navy die führende Raummarine. Uniformen Die Uniform der RMN ist Schwarz auf Schwarz mit Gold. Sowohl Unteroffiziere, als auch Offiziere tragen unterhalb der linken Schulter am Oberarm ein schwarzes Abzeichen, auf dem mit goldenen Buchstaben im nach unten geöffneten Halbbogen der Name des Schiffes (z.B. HMS. Fearless) und innerhalb des Bogens die Nummer des Schiffes aufgestickt ist (z.B. CL-56). Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich das Gold-Rote Abzeichen der RMN. Bis auf den kommandierenden Offizier eines Schiffes tragen alle Besatzungsmitglieder ein schwarzes Barett, das zur rechten Seite geneigt getragen wird (wie im Jahr 2000 CE beim Deutschen Heer auf Alterde) und auf linken vorderen Seite ein Abzeichen mit der goldenen königlichen Krone und den Symbolen von Manticore, Sphinx und Gryphon trägt. Das Barett eines aktiven Schiffskommandanten ist weiß, um seinen besonderen Status als Befehlshaber des Schiffes zu unterstreichen. Flaggoffiziere tragen ebenfalls schwarze Baretts, mit Ausnahme des Flaggoffiziers, der gegenwärtig das Kommando über HMS Unconquered innehat - er trägt ein weißes Barett wie die Schiffskommandanten. Die Ausgehuniform der RMN unterscheidet sich von der Dienstuniform dahingehend, dass hochwertigere Materialien genutzt werden, mehr Wert auf Aussehen statt Praktikabilität gelegt und die beiden Seiten der Hose von einem goldenen von oben nach unten verlaufenden Band geziert werden. Zur Ehrenuniform der RMN zählt zudem ein zeremonieller Säbel. Offiziere Die normale Uniform eines Offiziers besteht aus einer schwarzen Hose und einem schwarzen Jackett mit einem weißen Hemd darunter. Die Rangabzeichen werden am Kragen getragen, hinzu kommen orange-rote Schulterstücke mit dem Rang entsprechenden Streifen, ebenso werden Dienstgradabzeichen (Tressen) an den Ärmelaufschlägen getragen. Die Breite der Tressen ist unterschiedlich - es gibt "halbe" (1cm breit) und "normale" Tressen (2cm breit) für die Kennzeichnung der niederen und mittleren Ränge (Ensign bis Captain SG) sowie "volle" Tressen (3,8cm breit) für die Kennzeichnung von Flaggoffiziersrängen (Commodore aufwärts). Auf der linken Brust werden die Bandschnallen verliehener Orden (im Militärjargon der "Obstsalat") getragen, direkt darüber befinden sich bei Offizieren, die mindestens ein Raumschiff kommandiert haben, gestickte goldene Sterne, die die Zahl der kommandierten Raumschiffe anzeigen. Jeder Stern entspricht einem Kommando. Unteroffiziere und Mannschaften Die Uniform der Unteroffiziere un Mannschaften unterscheidet sich von der der Offiziere dahingehend, dass sie lediglich aus einem schlichten schwarzen Overall besteht und die Rangabzeichen in Form von Winkeln am linken Oberarm getragen werden. Auf der linken Brust befindet sich ein Namensschild. Die Rangabzeichen von Unteroffizieren sind farblich umrandet, die Farbe differiert je nach Dienstabteilung. Die Spezialisierung des Soldaten (Raketentechniker, Elektroniker, etc.) wird durch ein Abzeichen auf dem rechten Oberarm angegeben, darunter befinden sich zusätzlich Streifen, die die Dienstzeit anzeigen. Ein Streifen entspricht dabei drei manticoranischen Jahren, also 5 Standard-T-Jahren. Besonderheiten Die RMN legt Wert auf dezentrale Kommandostrukturen und Eigeninitiative ihrer Kommandanten. Die Admiralität gibt lediglich die strategischen Ziele und Operationsregeln vor, die Umsetzung überläßt sie den Sektorkommandanten und Flottenbefehlshabern. Manticoranische Kommandanten sind dafür bekannt, eigenständig zu handeln und die Initiative zu ergreifen. Fakten Die RMN folgt der Saganami-Tradition - Ehre, Mut und Opferbereitschaft. Kommandanten der RMN zögern nicht, falls erforderlich mit ihrem gesamten Kommando unterzugehen, wenn es den Erfolg der Mission rechtfertigt. Gleichzeitig wird aber von den Kommandanten verlangt, dass sie eine Bewertung der Lage treffen und sich gegebenenfalls zurückziehen, wenn ein Opfergang nichts bringen würde. Das Kommando über ein Geschwader oder eine Station obliegt immer dem höchstrangigen und in seinem Rang dienstältesten anwesenden Offizier. Fällt er aus, geht die Kommandogewalt an den "nächstniedrigeren" Offizier über. Dabei gilt das Motto "Die Flagge kommt und geht mit dem Kommandanten". So ist es üblich, dass beim Ausfall eines kommandierenden Flaggoffiziers und dem damit verbundenen Wechsel der Kommandogewalt auch das Flaggschiff wechselt. Das bevorzugte Kriegsschiff der RMN war über lange Zeit der Schlachtkreuzer - er erfüllt am Besten die Kombination aus Feuerkraft und Beweglichkeit, die für die lange Zeit bevorzugten schnellen Schläge erforderlich ist. Erst die Bedrohung durch Haven verlagerte den Schwerpunkt auf Dreadnoughts und Superdreadnoughts, aber die Denkweise von Schlachtkreuzerkommandanten ist noch immer Kern der Offiziersausbildung der RMN. Die RMN verfügt über einen hohen Anteil an so genannten Mustangs - Offizieren, die sich ihr Patent über den harten Weg der Mannschafts- und Unteroffiziersränge verdient und nie auf der Flottenakademie studiert haben. Raumschiffsklassen Aktuell Podnoughts Invictus-B-Klasse, Medusa-B-Klasse, Invictus-Klasse, Medusa-Klasse CLACs Chimera-Klasse, Hydra-Klasse, Minotaur-Klasse, Covington-Klasse Große Schlachtkreuzer Nike-Klasse Gondellegende Schlachtkreuzer Agamemnon-Klasse Schlachtkreuzer Reliant-Klasse Schwere Kreuzer Edward-Saganami-C-Klasse, Edward-Saganami-B-Klasse, Edward-Saganami-Klasse Leichte Kreuzer Kamerling-Klasse Zerstörer Roland-Klasse, Wolfhound-Klasse LACs Katana-Klasse, Shrike-B-Klasse, Ferret-Klasse, Shrike-Klasse Einsätze Erster Havenkrieg Zweiter Havenkrieg Solarisch-Manticoranischer Krieg Mesanischer Krieg